Marble Blast Wiki:User Pages
On the MBGwiki, there are things called user spaces. This is your own personal part of the wiki, where you can customize it however you like, within reason. Just like your locker at school, except anyone can see it. If your username is Wikiuser: * Your user page is the page at User:Wikiuser (or ) * Your user talk page is the page at User talk:Wikiuser (or ) * Your user subpages are pages of the form User:Wikuser/Usersubpage ( ) ( ), and are listed at * Your user space is the collection of all the above. These are the only places you can have your personal info. Do not put them in the Main namespace. What may I have on my user page? Your userpage is your personal part of the wiki. You can put personal photos, best times, important updates to the wiki, anything on it. Just nothing that you know would be offending to anyone. However, this is NOT your personal website. If you want a personal website, go to www.freewebs.com or something like that. If you want personal information, please make sure you have permission from your parents to do so. I take no responsibility if anything bad happens. If you and your parents are ok with it, try contact information, like email, instant messaging, or a photograph, their real name, their location, likes and dislikes, homepages, and more. Another useful use for the user page is a to do list for yourself. Put it at , just so we can make sure that you aren't putting anything bad on it. If you are using it regularly, it should not be linked to from anywhere. More stuff *You can tell what your projects to do are, and what you plan to do. That way, people can assist you if they want to help. *Quatations are always a fun thing to have! *A To Do list can help yourself with what needs to be done on the wiki. If you would prefer not to have a user page, please redirect it to your user talk page. What must I have on my userpage? Nothing. Nothing at all. It is your decision if you want to have a userpage or not. User subpages If you need more pages, you can create subpages. This can help you get organized with your projects, etc. Examples: *A work in progress, until it is ready to be released *User Talk *Tests; for testing a template, make it a separate subpage. *Sections of your user page that are big enough to require their own page, e.g. a page of awards you have received or pictures you have taken. What may I not have on my user page? Substantial content that is unrelated to the wiki. This may include include: * A blog relating your non-MBG activities. Do that in the MBG forums instead. * Commercial advertising * Random Discussion * Excessive personal information (social security numbers, etc.) * Opinion pieces not related to Marble Blast * Guestbooks If you want this stuff, get a webpage. This is not the place for it. Ownership and editing of pages in the user space * Contributions must be licensed under the GFDL, just as articles are. * Other users may edit pages in your user space, although by convention your user page will usually not be edited by others. * Community policies apply to your user space just as they do elsewhere. In general it is considered polite to avoid substantially editing another's user page without their permission. Some users are fine with their user pages being edited, and may even have a note to that effect. Other users may object and ask you not to edit their user pages, and it is probably sensible to respect their requests. The best option is to draw their attention to the matter on their talk page and let them edit their user page themselves if they agree on a need to do so. In some cases a more experienced editor may make a non-trivial edit to your userpage, in which case that editor should leave a note on your talk page explaining why this was done. This should not be done for trivial reasons. Removal of warnings Policy does not prohibit users from removing comments from their own talk pages, although archiving is preferred. The removal of a warning is taken as evidence that the warning has been read by the user. Deleted warnings can still be found in the page history. What other information is accessible to others from my user page? In addition to the usual information accessible from an article page such as page history, "Discuss this page" and the like, other users at Wikipedia can also click "User contributions" (in the sidebar or at the bottom of the page) to see what contributions you have made at the MBGWiki over time. See MediaWiki User's Guide: User contributions page for more. Please note that having your user page deleted does not delete this list of your contributions.